


April Fool!

by LouHQ (LouAHQ)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bestiality, Drabble, Erotica, M/M, Post-War, Slash, The Quidditch Pitch: The Changing Room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-19
Updated: 2007-09-19
Packaged: 2018-10-27 14:07:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10810554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LouAHQ/pseuds/LouHQ
Summary: Whwn Harry wakes to a tongue in the dark, not all is as it seems.





	April Fool!

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).
> 
> **Author's notes:**
> 
> Written originally for a Pervy Werewolf challenge. Technically it's beastiality, but really, it's a prank in text form.
> 
> Beta'd by the incomparable Mrs. Quizzical.

Someone was licking his toes.

Harry muzzily realised several things: the angle of moonshine through his window suggested that it was getting towards dawn, Ron was no longer next to him in their bed and each stroke of that agile tongue went straight to his groin. Harry chuckled and moaned at the same time. "Ron, you kinky bastard."

The tongue stopped, and for a few seconds Harry felt only hot breath against his now damp toes, and he wiggled them in what he hoped was an inviting way where his foot stuck out of the bottom of the bedclothes. "I didn’t say I didn’t like it."

He was rewarded by a long lick up the length of his sole, and he jerked and laughed as his cock began to stir. The busy tongue moved up to his ankle and shin and Harry flexed against the sheets, smiling. He carefully rolled over and sprawled back against the pillows, allowing his mind to drift in a sleepy fog as the body at the foot of the bed changed feet and continued licking. Ron was so oral, Harry thought, but he wasn’t complaining! Harry spread his legs a bit more, each rasp of that tongue lulling him into an erotic haze.

The tongue reaching his balls and lapping there sent a shot of adrenaline through him and he felt suddenly awake, aware of the silky hair brushing his thighs. He pulled his feet closer in, lifting his hips in wanton invitation and the tongue stroked eagerly at his entrance. As oral as he was, Ron was usually much more hesitant about this, and Harry moaned his appreciation. "Oh, fuck, Ron!" he gasped, and once again the tongue stopped momentarily. Then there was a long lick, over his pucker and perineum, rolling his balls about then up over the length of his cock, ending with a swirl of tongue over the head. The last bit sent Harry over the edge and he came almost before he realised he was so close.

Gasping in the dark cool room, hot, sweaty and sticky under the bedclothes, Harry came back to himself to feel that tongue licking the cum off his belly. Sighing with pleasure he pushed down the covers and slid his hands down to slide fingers through soft… fur?

Harry shot up, pushing himself back against the headboard and gasped "Lumos!" His wand on the bedside table lit brightly, showing Remus - no, Moony - gazing at him with his amber eyes, blankets draped over him and tongue lolling out in a wolfy grin. 


End file.
